Spencer's Bag
by mswriter07
Summary: The life and times of Spencer's messenger bag. A.N. Contains fluff and anxiety. Okay, this was totally inspired by something I read yesterday on hxr promptmeme, kudos to that author. I hope this makes sense as I wrote it in the early morning hours. Enjoy! R & R. :)
1. Chapter 1

The team looked at Reid's messenger bag as the last member of their team - never knowing what it carried, only that it helped Reid work his magic.

It started one day when one of the other teams decided Reid could go without his bag for the day. Reid didn't stop searching for it the rest of his shift. He didn't have anything incriminating but he needed his bag. When Reid found his bag behind the bathroom trash bin he wiped the outside off with sanitary wipes and cleaned it off and checked the inside to make sure he had all of the contents inside. He did so he let out a sigh of relief.

The next time his bag went missing, no one in the BAU knew what happened and Reid ended up at his desk sitting on the floor rocking himself and trying to breathe. He hadn't let his bag out of his sight for four months and the one moment he let it go, it went missing again. Garcia had brought it back to him around seven as she was leaving, mentioning that it was in the women's restroom that time. Reid sighed and wished people would just leave him alone - he didn't touch other peoples belongings at all.

The next and very last time anyone decided to touch Reid's bag was when Reid caught Hotch picking it up from under his desk six months after the bag officially went missing. He marched over to his desk and hissed, "What are you doing?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow and said, "I wasn't going to take it. I just had something to put in it and then I was going to put it back."

Reid eyed his boss and lover and asked, "And have you put the object in my bag?"

"I have and I was about to put the bag back under your desk."

"Give me the bag and I'll take a look."

Hotch handed the bag over like he was dealing with a hostage situation and he sort of was dealing with a hostage situation if the look Reid was giving him was any consolation. Reid flipped opened the top and glanced through the contents of his bag until he came upon an envelope. He opened the envelope and it was a card from Aaron. He opened the card, read it, then glanced at Hotch and said, "I love you Aaron. Always and forever."

That's all Hotch needed to hear. He pulled Reid into a deep kiss and a promise that his life just got a lot more interesting. The bag would be witness to many more occasions and not another person decided that the bag needed to be anywhere besides with Reid - that and they feared his fiance, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after Aaron proposed to Spencer in the middle of the entire BAU while getting a stare down just holding his bag, Aaron decided to just ask Spencer how he procured it. It was during dinner when the question spilled from his mouth, "Spencer, honey...why is your bag so important?"

"It's been in the family since I was a child…" Spencer eyed Aaron over their meat loaf, mashed potatoes, corn, and stuffing dinner. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

"Considering your intense reactions these last few months, it piqued my curiosity about the importance of the bag to you."

Spencer sighed and said, "I'll tell you after dinner with a nice glass of red to help things along."

"I can do that." Aaron answered knowing that whatever Spencer told him, he definitely hadn't told anyone else.

The two went back to eating their meal and talking about everything but Spencer's bag. Spencer admired his engagement ring that Aaron had given him a few days after he proposed by card. When their food was finished Aaron put the plates in the sink and grabbed a chilled wine bottle out of the wine refrigerator. He picked up two wine glasses and the corkscrew before he went to the living room where Spencer settled. After he poured their wine, he handed Spencer his glass and decided that sitting next to Spencer's legs on the floor would be best for the tale.

Spencer took a sip of wine and carded his left hand through Aaron's short locks. He gathered a few thoughts and flipped through his memories. He started, "Do you remember Vegas a few years ago?" Aaron nodded against Spencer's hand still stroking his hair. "William Reid reacted to my bag very subtly but he did. That's because I've had it since he left me and my mother when I was ten. That bag is almost twenty five years old."

Aaron turned his head and looked at his fiance. "So you hid his bag when you realized he was leaving for good?"

"Yeah. I knew I'd never see him again so I wanted something of his to hang onto…."

"Like a keepsake?"

"Yeah. I didn't start using it until I was working on my first doctorate twelve years ago. I get the leather worked on over the years to keep it in good shape."

"So your way to keep your dad in your life?"

Spencer took another drink of his wine and continued running his fingers through Aaron's hair. "Not anymore. I outgrew that childish thought when I started my doctoral programs. It's a part of my history without screaming out loud. Besides carrying around thoughts of my dad with that bag I hold onto parts of my mother like I'll carry her favorite books or the paper and pen I use when we're on cases so I can write to my mother."

Aaron set his glass on the coffee table and climbed onto the couch and set Spencer's glass next to his before he pulled his lover into his arms and said, "Not another soul will touch that bag."

Spencer bit his lips and snorted against Aaron's chest. He said, "We'll get to those battles when we get there." He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at Aaron's declaration.

His fiance might be a man of few words - yet to Spencer that was a far better, 'babe I love you.' He respected one of Spencer's idiosyncrasies and didn't make fun of it. He listened and supported Reid - he just hoped that Hotch would let him do that in return.

For once, despite their job - the future was looking bright - and the only witness apart from the lovestruck couple, one messenger bag.


End file.
